


"Touching clothes, hand comes away bloody."- Shiro (Voltron) and Keith (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018, Blood, Gen, I have a personal headcanon that Shiro's pain sense is a little wonky, Keith is Done with his nonsense though, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: for square #24 of my birthday whump bingo challenge!sonderquill on Tumblr asked: "If the prompt is still available, maybe “touching their clothing and hands come away bloody” for Shiro & Keith?”





	"Touching clothes, hand comes away bloody."- Shiro (Voltron) and Keith (Voltron)

If they never had another long-running battle, Keith would be ok with it. He was exhausted, but before he’d let himself go shower and rest, he wanted to check on Shiro. The black lion had taken a massive hit during the battle, and Shiro hadn’t been able to stifle his sound of pain over comms. He assured everyone he was ok, but Keith wanted to see for himself.

The black lion had just opened as Keith came into the hangar, and Shiro came out, moving more gingerly than he normally did. Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“You ok?”

Shiro got his helmet off, and his bangs flopped onto his forehead, damp with sweat. He brushed them up out of his face, and moved down the ramp to the hangar floor. “Yeah, just sore, I think. I got tossed around some, but I think I’m ok.”

As Shiro came even with Keith he stumbled; Keith grabbed him, keeping Shiro from face-planting onto the ground. Keith raised his eyebrows at him, and Shiro had the good grace to blush, looking sheepish. “I might be more tired than I thought, though.”

Keith rolled his eyes and gave Shiro a gentle shove towards the hangar door. “Go get checked out or I will never listen to you ever again when you bitch at me about my well-being.”

“Yes  _ mom _ .” Keith followed Shiro out of the hangar, and slapped at the button to close the door. He stopped dead when he realized he’d left a bloody hand print on the button. What the…

Keith looked down the hallway where Shiro was taking his gloves off and had stopped to see what the hold up was.

“Shiro, what the hell?”

Shiro looked down at his own torso in confusion and pressed his flesh hand against his side. He was just as surprised as Keith when it came away smeared in red.

“Oh.” Shiro looked back up at Keith and made to take a step forward, but his legs gave out part-way through and he ended up crumpling sideways, hitting the wall and sliding down to the floor.

“ _ Shit _ .” Keith hit the comm pad next the hangar door. “Coran, I need your help at the black hangar; Shiro’s down!”

“On my way!”

Keith rushed forward and crashed to his knees next to Shiro who hadn’t moved from his slump against the wall. Shiro still looked stunned, and was slow to shift his gaze up to look at Keith.

“Shiro, what happened?”

Shiro huffed a laugh that quickly turned into a pained groan, his eyes squeezing shut. “Guess I hit something harder than I thought.”

“You  _ think _ ?” Keith ripped his own gloves off and put them over Shiro’s side, pressing hard enough that Shiro hissed, legs kicking as he tried to twist away.

“ _ Ow _ .”

“Oh,  _ now  _ it hurts? Stay still, I have to keep pressure on it.”

Shiro gritted his teeth and growled through it as Keith pressed down harder.

“You know I’m never letting you live this down, right?”

Shiro groaned again. “Keith, c’mon…”

“No. You used up all your credibility when you hit the floor. Deal with it.”

Shiro sighed, thunking his head back against the wall. “Damnit.”

Keith hummed in agreement.

Shiro grumbled, “When did you get so bossy?”

Keith gave him a flat look. “When my idiot leader decided getting accidentally stabbed by his sentient spaceship was no big deal.”

Shiro opened his mouth to argue, and Keith glared back, silently daring him to continue. Shiro paused, then slumped back with a sigh. “Yeah, ok, that’s fair.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but let his lips quirk up into a smile.

Shiro was sometimes an idiot with the self-preservation instincts of a lemming, but he was  _ their  _ idiot.


End file.
